


Summertime

by centaury_squill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centaury_squill/pseuds/centaury_squill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a first time for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acatnamedeaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/gifts).



> Written for 2012 Kinky Kristmas.

Midsummer had arrived, NEWTs were over, the whole of Hogwarts seemed to be celebrating. Sirius wandered restlessly through the corridors, ignoring the couples snogging in dark corners, the gales of laughter coming from supposedly empty classrooms. He'd looked in on the party in the Gryffindor common room, but it had seemed flat without his mates – James off heavy petting with Lily Evans, Remus laid low by the full moon, and who gave a fuck about Wormtail – and he hadn't stayed for very long. Now he was roaming around the castle, looking for... he didn't know what, exactly... he'd had enough offers from lovestruck girls, but he didn't fancy any of them: the only girl he'd ever looked twice at was currently letting his best mate into her knickers...

At this point in his musings Sirius came to a halt, realising his wanderings had brought him to the entrance hall. It was late, almost time for curfew. Should he be a good student and go obediently to the Gryffindor boys' dorm? 

Nah. He shrugged, and stepped outside. The Scottish evening was still light, long shadows slanting towards him from the Forbidden Forest. Sirius hesitated. He could go to the Shrieking Shack, change into Padfoot, keep old Moony company. Then he remembered his stash of Firewhisky and pot, bought for an exorbitant number of Galleons from the dodgy landlord of the Hogs Head and hidden on the outskirts of the Forest. With a spring in his step, Sirius turned his back on the Shrieking Shack and headed towards nirvana.

Half an hour later, he was following a faint path through the trees, a bottle of Firewhisky under his arm, looking for a secluded glade where he could get good and wasted. Suddenly he heard music coming from up ahead. Fuck it, not _another_ party! Encouraged by the two gulps of Firewhisky he'd already necked from the bottle, Sirius strode forward to investigate.

He could hardly believe his eyes. It wasn't a party – just one young wizard, apparently with the same idea as himself, was sprawled out on the grass, a bottle similar to Sirius', but emptier, at his side. Beside him a Muggle contraption of some sort was wailing out an impassioned song _...we can be like they are..._ and how was _that_ happening within the grounds of Hogwarts castle? _...take my hand..._ but the amazing thing, the _really_ amazing thing _...we'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper..._ was the identity of the wizard on the ground in front of him.

"Snape?" Sirius' voice almost cracked in disbelief. He found himself reflexively reaching for his wand, then changed his mind. He held out his arms, the bottle of Firewhisky in one hand, the other hand spread wide. "I come in peace," he announced solemnly.

Severus Snape's head whipped round, curtains of black hair swinging, dark eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"What do you want, Black?"

Sirius sank gracefully to the ground beside him, placed his bottle beside Severus'. He nodded towards the Muggle machine in front of them. It had fallen silent, had old Snivelly switched it off somehow? "That. I'd like to hear some more."

Severus looked, if possible, even more suspicious. "And what would the heir of the pureblood Blacks want with Muggle music?"

Sirius gave a long sigh, uncapped his bottle and took a swig. "Get the poker out of your arse, Snape." He took another. 'M only tryin' to be fr-fr-frenly." Merlin, he sounded pissed as a newt. He hadn't had _that_ much. Had he? He squinted at his companion, trying to get a grip. "For your information," he said slowly, with immense tipsy dignity, "I don't give a fuck for the pureblood Blacks. Why d'you think I'm in Gryffindor?"

Severus sneered at him. "Because you're thick as two short planks?"

Normally Sirius would have taken offence at this, but for some reason – the Firewhisky, probably – it struck him as hugely funny. He gave Severus a friendly punch on the arm and roared with laughter. "Hey, Sniv- _Severus_. You're quite a comedian."

Severus looked down his nose at him. "So why do _you_ think you're in Gryffindor?"

Sirius waved his bottle expansively. "I'm a rebel, me," he boasted. "The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I wanted to piss off my dad."

Severus didn't say anything to this, but his tense attitude relaxed slightly. He picked up his own bottle, uncapped it and tipped back his head to take a long swallow, his prominent Adam's apple bobbing in his skinny neck. Sirius found the sight unexpectedly appealing, and felt his cock begin to stir. What the fuck? To cover his confusion he leaned forward and rapped his knuckles on the metallic casing of the Muggle machine.

"So what is this, then? And what was that song you were playing?" He looked sideways at Severus and admitted, "I liked it. I do like Muggle stuff. Before I ran away from home I had pictures of Muggle motorbikes stuck up in my room –"

– and he was talking too much. He shut up and raised his eyebrows ingratiatingly.

Severus leaned forward in turn, his long thin fingers caressing the machine. "It's called a cassette player." He pressed a button and a lid flipped up, revealing an oblong object, which he removed and held out. "This is a cassette."

Sirius took it from him and examined it curiously, noting the two small circles which seemed to be joined by a dark ribbon. "This has Muggle music on it?"

Severus nodded. "Someone back home records compilations of the latest hits for me."

This meant nothing to Sirius, but he nodded wisely, and handed the cassette back. "I didn't think Muggle devices worked around the castle."

"This does," Severus said proudly. "I've charmed the batteries." He glanced sideways at Sirius. "Want to hear some more?"

Sirius nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, that'd be good." He had another drink of his Firewhisky, settled more comfortably on the grass, waited for Severus to start the music.

But Severus did no such thing. He held up his own bottle, shook it, and said, "Oops. Seems to be empty."

Sirius grinned. "I can take a hint. Slytherin." 

He passed his Firewhisky to Severus, who smirked, cast an ostentatious Cleaning Charm on the neck of the bottle, and took a hearty swig before restarting the cassette player.

*

When the tape finished playing the sun had been down for some time; the glade looked shadowy and mysterious in the half-light. Two empty bottles now lay on the grass, and the two young wizards were owlishly contemplating a full one, fetched by Sirius from his stash.

"S'm'las' one," slurred Sirius mendaciously. He hiccuped, tried casting a Sober-up Charm. It was only partly successful. He squinted at Severus. "We've heard all your music. Why should you have any more of my booze?"

Severus stretched languidly. "We could play a drinking game," he offered. "I'll play the tape again, and every time we hear the word, oh, I don't know, _love_ , you take a drink. And I take one for every _death_."

Sirius frowned, trying to remember the words of the songs Severus had been playing. But Muggle songs were all about love, weren't they? He couldn't lose.

"Sure," he said, waving the bottle clumsily from side to side. "Bring it on."

By the time the bottle was half empty, Sirius was convinced that Severus was cheating. He'd had hardly any of the – _his!_ – Firewhisky, and he was starting to get annoyed. He was also, he realised, staring mesmerised at Severus' throat as he took yet _another_ gulp, extremely horny. 

Severus started to lower the bottle and caught Sirius' hungry stare. He smirked, thinking Sirius was coveting the remaining Firewhisky. Then realisation struck. He slowly lowered the bottle the rest of the way to the ground, his eyes fixed on Sirius'.

"You – uh, you got great swallowing action," Sirius blurted hoarsely, going red. "Want to try it out on my cock?"

Severus raised a supercilious eyebrow. "With lines like that I'm not surprised you've never had any." 

"Who says I've not?" spluttered Sirius. Severus pointed silently to something behind him. Warily, Sirius looked round.

A unicorn foal, silvery and graceful in the gloaming, had just stepped into the glade. The two wizards stared at it, entranced. The cassette player stopped singing about rock and roll damnation and changed to a haunting guitar solo. The foal trotted daintily into the centre of the clearing, seeming to be dancing to the music. Sirius and Severus exchanged awed glances. Then, with a little flirt of its head, the baby unicorn was gone.

Severus cleared his throat. "See what I mean?" 

"I notice you didn't scare it off, either," riposted Sirius, inching towards him. For a moment he was afraid that Severus would back away, but then he gave a deep sigh, tilting his head back so he could look up into Sirius' eyes. For the first time Sirius could see that Severus was as buzzed as he was. He bent his head slowly, slowly, giving Severus time to move, pressed his lips against Severus' mouth when he didn't. They exchanged a long, whisky-flavoured kiss. 

Sirius put one hand behind Severus' head to press him closer, his other busying itself tugging down the zip on his Muggle jeans. After what seemed an age of fumbling, his cock finally sprang free. Sirius gave a muffled moan into Severus' mouth before drawing back and urging Severus down onto his cock.

Severus licked a stripe along Sirius' cock from head to root, then peered up at him between swinging curtains of black hair. "Doesn't taste as good as your mouth," he complained, reaching blindly for the Firewhisky bottle.

Sirius didn't realise what Severus intended to do until he felt cool liquid dripping onto his heated skin. Looking down, he saw that Severus held the bottle one-handed, his thumb over the neck, and was drizzling a wavery line of Firewhisky along Sirius' straining erection.

"Hey!" he protested, fearing for the sensitive head.

"Don't worry." Severus smirked up at him. "I may be drunk, but I'm still an expert at handling Potions ingredients."

"My cock isn't Potions –" Sirius began, but broke off into incoherent groaning as Severus began to lick again. Merlin, that felt so _good_. He clumsily stroked Severus' hair. Who cared if it was a bit oily? His eyes rolled up as Severus' tongue explored his cock-head, sweeping round in circles then flicking teasingly along the slit. His head was swimming, part Firewhisky, part lust. He longed to grab Severus and forcibly fuck his face but something – fear of having his bollocks hexed off, maybe – managed to hold him back.

And his precarious restraint was rewarded: Severus took his entire length in his mouth – _Merlin, the heat, the wetness_ – and began to suck, with a powerful, almost angry, pumping action. Sirius clenched his fists, scrunched his eyes closed, curled his toes. _Merlin, Merlin_ , he couldn't last much longer, his balls were tightening, he was going to –

"Aaaaaaaaah!!!" he screamed, coming, hard, into Severus' mouth.

Severus didn't blink; he kept on sucking, swallowing, sucking with delighted fervour, as if Sirius' cock had magically transformed itself into a Firewhisky fountain. 

Afterwards, they lay on their backs, side by side, staring upwards. Sirius had the impression that the stars were swinging round above them like a gigantic wheel slowly spinning in the night sky. His body felt simultaneously heavy as lead and floating an inch above the grass. 

"That was amazing," he said sincerely. "Really amazing."

Slowly, with immense effort, he managed to roll over and look into Severus' face. It looked relaxed, peaceful, the habitual suspicion for once absent.

"I should... return the favour," Sirius said languidly. "Just... give me a minute, yeah?"

Severus' eyelids fluttered closed. What long black lashes he had. Almost – beautiful. He gave a deep sigh.

"Already taken care of," he murmured. "I came in my pants when you shot your load down my throat."

"Oh," Sirius said, disconcerted. "Maybe next time, then."

"Yeah..." Severus sounded almost asleep. "Next time..."

\- the end -


End file.
